


Bonely Without You OSC

by SansyFresh



Series: SFW Babble Collections [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Character, Angst, Bad Weather, Baking, Cookies, Depression, Fluff, Hot Weather, Hurt/Comfort, Idk other tags, M/M, Nightmares, Overprotectiveness that makes sense, Overstimulation, Pets, Praise, Relief, Schmoop, Shopping, anxiety mention, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Just some requests for some Fontcest!!
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: SFW Babble Collections [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443115
Comments: 31
Kudos: 58





	1. Rottenjoke: Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot collection from requests on twitter and tumblr, so have some sweet stuff ^^
> 
> this first one is for yastaghr!
> 
> tags: schmoop, overprotectiveness that makes sense, married life, Swapfell Surface

Sans looked up from his shopping list to find a few more items in his cart than he remembered being there when he’d last looked. He sighed, quirking a smile, but pretended not to see the shadowy figure at the end of the aisle.

Ever since he and Paps had ended up in this universe, his new husband had been a little overbearing. Just the wee’ist bit. But Sans had let it go, providing that Razz wasn’t up his ass twenty four seven, which included any time that he spent outside of their little cottage on the Surface. 

Of course Razz had promised, but that only meant that he snuck around in his overbearing way. It was fine, Sans didn’t mind, provided that Razz remembered that Sans really preferred Jif over Skippy. 

“Babe, if you’re gonna lurk from the shadows, can you at least go get some vienna sausages?” Sans called, staring down at his scribbled on list. When he glanced back at the dark corner the shadow was gone, and he snickered to himself. 

It didn’t take long for the little cans of meaty glory were safely in the cart, the shadow following him through the store as he finished up the list and made his way to the self checkouts. It was there as he scanned his coupons, it was there as he swiped his card, and it was there when he bagged everything up and found the mystery can of cheeze whiz that had been added to the goods.

It followed him out to the car, and he pretended not to see the little motorcycle parked at the far end of the parking lot, his eyes set on the little blue bug that was much closer and much less harrowing to drive.

The bags were settled in the back seat, the bug started up with a ragged purr and Sans putted down the road… ignoring the motorcycle that drove at least two blocks behind him. When he got home Razz would already be there, chopping vegetables with an outstretched arm to pull Sans into a hug before asking if he was able to find everything on the list.

Sans would pretend just the same, that Razz wasn’t worried out of mind when Sans left, even with them being on the Surface.

He didn’t mind. Not for Razz.


	2. Spicymaple: Cookies and Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more shippy goodness!! this time for rivan from tumblr!!
> 
> tags: schmoop, baking, adhd character (Slim), indirect praise, emotional and physical overstimulation relief
> 
> enjoy :D

It was a simple kind of day, one that Slim cherished accordingly. It was the sort of day that wasn’t too bright, wasn’t too loud, and most of all, it was just him and Edge in their little house so he didn’t have to worry about anybody suddenly dropping by and scaring the shit out of him while he was destressing.

Destressing mostly consisted of sitting on the spacious couch in their den, with the lights off, his sound muffling headphones perched on his skull, and his most favorite comfort game pulled up on the PS4. Detroit: Become Human was a masterpiece of storytelling and screw anybody who said differently. 

It was peaceful, the door locked and Edge having hung a sign on it that said “FUCK OFF” that assured Slim that no one was going to enter, under pain of having none of the delicious cookies that Slim could smell cooking away. 

He’d gotten to a particularly long cutscene when a knock came at the door; the only reason he saw it was because he was sitting adjacent and it was hard enough to rattle the knob. Unlocking it with his magic, Slim watched out of the corner of his eye as Edge walked in with a platter of peanut butter cup cookies and two mugs of chocolate milk. He set it all on the table to the side of the couch, settling in the corner and nibbling on a cookie himself before handing Slim one.

It was perfection, heady with chocolate and peanut butter and just the barest hint of salt, Slim groaning with the first bite before he popped the rest of it in his mouth, chewing furiously. He didn’t have to look to see Edge laughing, delighted at his reaction to something he’d made and put effort and love into. 

Slim grabbed another cookie, popped it in his mouth, and turned his attention back to his game, Edge settling in deeper beside him, pulling out his crochet. Slim wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	3. SpicyKustard: Hotflash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for Kay91!! 
> 
> tags: hurt/comfort, nightmares, migraines, bad thoughts, anxiety mention, hard times, Edge and Sans being the best datemates
> 
> enjoy :D

It wasn’t often that Red had a bad day, but when he did it felt like a guillotine, swift and sharp and heavy as hell. He’d been in bed most of the day, his blanket kicked to the end of the bed where it wasn’t smothering him in unwanted warmth. It was damn hot in his room, his head aching as he turned the fan on high and turned over, letting the air wash over his back as he tried to sleep through the worst of it.

It didn’t really help, his dozing sleep plagued with dreams of burning to death. 

The summer really didn’t agree with a skeleton that was used to much, much lower temperatures, and Red had had about enough of the random hot spells that took over this part of the state.

If things were a little cooler, he could sleep on the headache no problem. Maybe even sleep through the anxiety and dark thoughts that were making sure his waking hours were a hellscape to navigate.

Nothing he tried seemed to help though, not until he finally, finally slipped into a deeper sleep, dreaming of ice caps and killer whales. It wasn’t until he woke up that he realized a cool, damp towel had been laid over his now naked bones, icepacks set up along his spine, one large, soft one pillowed just behind his cervical vertebrae. It was night now, his red eyelights scanning the huge ass bed to find Sans and Edge curled up together just beside him, Sans’ hand outstretched in his direction.

Red swallowed a bit of sentimentalism, letting his top arm reach out and gently touch Sans’ fingers. Then he closed his eyes, and let himself fall back asleep, in the comfort of his ice packs and the warmth of the love of his datemates.


	4. Spicymaple- Eating Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for LordTypos!
> 
> tags: bad days, anxiety, mention of panic attacks, physical reactions to emotional trauma, adopting a feral kitten
> 
> enjoy :D

It was a bad day. Edge didn’t have many of them, but when they hit, they hit hard. Much like his brother, when he had a bad day it was often because of a mix of physical and emotional symptoms, but on Edge’s bad days, he often had panic attacks and felt cold the entirety of the day. 

Slim would wrap him in blankets, pillows and turn the heat up, even lighting the fireplace when Edge was particularly chilly, but oftentimes the chill was in his soul, which made the rest of him rattle in discomfort. 

Slim had been gone most of the day, Edge telling him that morning that it was a bad day as the tremors set in his hands, but not before leaving Edge a veritable cocoon of warmth on their couch. 

Edge was resting his eyes, listening to a calming rainstorm video on youtube when the sound of the front door all but slamming forced him back fully awake. He glanced around, wondering what the fuck when Slim burst into the room, a shamed but excited look on his face. Edge was getting more and more confused, seeing as how a small lump of  _ something  _ was moving inside Slim’s jacket, making… chirping noises?

“Okay babe, I want you to listen before you decide anything, alright?”

Edge nodded, still pretty damn confused, and watched as Slim pulled a kitten from his jacket, the thing scruffy and matted and covered in dirt and fleas. 

“What the  _ fuck _ .”

“Babe!” Slim said, and Edge raised his hands in the air, eyelights still locked on the kitten who was trying her very best to chew Slim’s fingers off.

“I found her outside, in the trash. I tried to get her in to the vet but they’re closed, so I tried the one across town and it’s closed too, turns out most vets are closed on Sundays, but I thought hey, we can’t just leave her outside to eat  _ trash _ , so…”

He gave his best impression of puppy dog eyes, and Edge, being a fool, caved immediately.

“We’re only keeping her until tomorrow.” He said, stern, but the look in Slim’s eyes when he glanced down at the kitten really only cemented the fact that they’d probably end up keeping her.

Oh well, he thought, might as well go get her clean.


	5. Twistedpear- Dancing in the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one and the next one are for Sheewolf85!!
> 
> tags: exotic dancing, poledancing, sexual themes (not NSFW), twist being a confused horny boi
> 
> enjoy ;)

Portugal didn’t dance. It was something that Twist had noticed early in their relationship, that even when some of his favorite songs came on. Twist had wondered, at first, if it was because P felt shy around other people, or even that maybe P didn’t know how to dance.

The first time he headed out to the Emerald Club, every single conception of his boyfriend had been shot clean out of his head.

P had told him he would be out for a job that night, and Twist had let him go with a kiss and a promise to be home in time for supper. Twist had ordered their favorite indian takeout for that evening, and he fully expected that Portugal would thank him in a bevy of smooches, tsundere as he was.

At least, until he’d gotten the text from Red of the address for the club and a single “come check this out”. His curiosity piqued, he headed out, taking the bus downtown until he was a block down. He could hear the music coming all the way up, some mix of pop and something more seductive. 

He was under no misunderstandings as to what the Emerald Club was all about, but as soon as the bouncer let him inside, he was ushered to the back of a showroom, where several tables sat, full of random humans and monsters, male and female and nonbinary alike. They were all staring up at the stage, where a pole was to the side, a small walkway leading from the back behind some curtains.

Twist took a seat at the very back, searching the crowd for Red, only to startle as a katy perry song started playing, the familiar lyrics making him think instantly of P. 

He was more than a little shocked when the lights on stage turned a startling shade of green, and who else strutted out, wearing a skimpy two piece over emerald magic, one fierce eye staring out seductively at the crowd.

It turned out Portugal definitely knew how to dance. Twist was positive of that.


	6. Swapfellcest- A Fighting Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is for Sheewolf85!!
> 
> tags: slim is a badass, razz gets sick a lot in my headcanons, razz also likes greasy food, the rabbits are the guard not the dogs, hurt/comfort and lots of townly confusion
> 
> enjoy :D

Razz was sick. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it, he was sicker than a dog and all of Snowdin knew it. There was nothing to be done, sometimes he could be sick for weeks, and the remaining guard was to rely on his brother during his absence. 

Which wouldn’t have been a problem if Slim wasn’t perceived as lazy and full of anxiety, something considered weak. A cultural suicide, in a way. No one respected Slim in Snowdin, no one cared about Slim… at least not at first.

It was noticed, the second time that Captain Razz got sick, that the town was quiet. It was never quiet, not when Razz was in charge, not when the rabbits were in charge. The townspeople wondered, and thought, and prayed, but nothing changed and no one was attacked or dusted for the three weeks that Razz remained bedridden.

It was confusing as hell, because no one ever saw Slim  _ doing  _ anything. Other than sitting at the bar in Muffet’s Diner, sitting at his sentry post, or heading home with a bag full of greasy food for his brother to consume and then probably throw up.

But when Razz got sick again… no one died. No one tried to break into the walls set up around town, the rabbits didn’t start any fights in town, and soon enough the townspeople of Snowdin realized that Slim was a force to be reckoned with.

They watched in fascination as he cared for his brother, as only the most weak did. But then they watched as no one in or out of town tried even the smallest of offences when he was in charge.

It was weird as hell, but so was the skeleton brother’s relationship, always kissing and posing for dramatics.

What a world.


	7. Edgepuff- Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for ConstantlyTiredReader!! mind the tags!!
> 
> tags: Edgepuff, angst, hurt/comfort, disaster au, end of the world au, broken bones, mention of possible death
> 
> enjoy ;)

Of all the things Papyrus thought he’d be doing with his life, running through town with his husband in his arms, bleeding out and unconscious, was not one of them.

The screams surrounded him, the sounds of far off gun fire and bombs exploding making it more than a little difficult to focus, but with Edge slowly getting more and more limp in his hold, Papyrus ran just a tad faster. 

Red was in the street, searching for them, his eyelights flooding bright with relief as Papyrus bolted past him and into the house that his brother and Red shared. Red followed him inside, locking the door with several deadbolts, watching him as he descended into the basement.

There was a bunker  _ in  _ the basement, Red more than a little bit of a doomprepper, and well. No one could blame him now. Sans was already inside, stacking up cans and jars of food, a whole pallet of peanut butter sat just at his feet.

Papyrus would have gotten on to him if he wasn’t busy setting Edge as gently on a cot as he could, turning and immediately rifling through everything for the first aid kit. He’d already healed what he could with magic, but the stress of their world falling apart around them had stunted the effectiveness. 

“Shit, shit, okay I’m going on one more run before anything else is looted. Is he stable?” Sans asked, standing just to Papyrus’ side as he splinted the broken ribs and femur. 

“He’ll be fine. Please take Red with you.”

Sans nodded, and in the next moment was gone. Papyrus choked on a sob, pulling Edge to his chest. 

He wasn’t going to lose him. Not after everything. Not because of this.

Not fucking ever because of something Papyrus had no control over.


	8. Swapfellcest: Sick Day(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for yastaghr once again!!
> 
> tags: sickness, flu, mention of death (no one dies), hurt/comfort
> 
> enjoy :D

Sans trudged through the snow drifts, hoping that Greater Bun would have the paths somewhat cleared by the time he was set to return home. It had snowed a whole assload of fresh drifts the night before, making it a little difficult to traverse the terrain of Snowdin. It was less of an issue than usual, seeing as how anyone that might want to attack him also had to deal with the rise in powder. 

The high rise snow days were typically more peaceful than other days, simply for that reason. It made Sans’ job easier, at least, and that was a blessing and a half. 

His brother though… Sans sighed as he thought about Papyrus, back home, lying in bed shivering his coccyx off. The idiot had contracted the flu somehow, and had been laid out in bed for at least a week. Somehow the cold of the night before had only made it worse, something Sans understood from his own bouts with the terrible flu, but honest to the Angel he was sick and tired (heh) of Papyrus being sick and tired. 

There was very little he could tell Alphys about Papyrus’ absence other than that he was sick. Papyrus so rarely got sick that it wasn’t that much of an issue, but he was rarely sick longer than a day at most.

Sans paused at the dilapidated sentry post his baby brother manned, and wondered if this was going to be the day he lost his brother. He’d be out on duty, taking care of miscreants and burglars, and Papyrus would slowly dust, alone and untaken care of. 

In a split moment’s decision Sans was through a shortcut back to the house, climbing the steps and ignoring the squeak of the third step as he headed straight for Papyrus’ room. That turned out to be a mistake, seeing as how the door flung open and several bones sharp enough to shave every bit of his HP off flew past his face.

“Papyrus! Enough!”

His little brother’s face popped out from behind the wall, eyes wide and eyelights fuzzy, a dopey look of surprise on his face.

“Bro? What’re ya doin’ home??”

Sans shook his head, then headed for his brother’s room. There was only one place he was needed today, and that was at his brother’s side… perhaps with a few kisses as a bonus.


	9. Kedgeup: Thunderstorms (Or a Lack Thereof)

It was a dark and stormy night, or so all the random love novels Sans found hidden in the closet always said. The skies were an angry black, swirling and swarming clouds forming almost frightening circles before they went back to normal looking storm clouds. 

Sans could only assume it was going to storm, had been preparing for it the entire night seeing as how his weather app had alerted him to a rather nasty looking system looming on the horizon. That 22% chance of “scattered showers” looked like a 100% chance of his bonefriend having a meltdown, so Sans hadn’t taken any chances. 

The blankets were all set up on the couch, the couch itself moved from the windows in the living room to the far wall, the windows covered with thick black out curtains. The TV was set up in the corner, Hell’s Kitchen just waiting to be blasted loud enough the screaming would leave curse words in Sans’ auditory canals for years. 

The hot cocoa was ready, along with little pre cut slices of cheddar and havarti and some ritz crackers that Sans had scrounged from Paps’ place since the store had been closed at the time and Sans was not going to head across the city to find another store that sold them. 

All that was left was getting Edge in here and helping him out. The poor guy had a thing about storms, always had, ever since Sans knew him. But as of that moment, Edge was being a dick and cleaning the damn kitchen spotless in an effort to ignore his own triggers.

Heaving a sigh, Sans climbed up off the couch, padding to the kitchen where the smell of clorox was the strongest. Edge was on his knees, scrubbing the floors with a scrubby pad, the bucket of bleach water next to him smelling a little more potent than it should have been. 

“Alright asshole, up we go.” Sans said, raising a hand and pulling Edge’s soul out of his chest, ignoring the squawk of indignation that came with it. He pulled Edge up and off the floor, dragging him out of the kitchen and into the living room, plopping him onto the couch. 

“You fucking-” Edge started, but Sans just stuffed a piece of cheese in his mouth, kissing him on the forehead before pulling off his cleaning gloves and throwing them back into the kitchen.

“Nope. Right now is resting time. We rest during resting time, so sit back and shut the fuck up.”

Edge glared at him, angrily eating his cheese slice, but Sans considered it a win, pulling the blankets around them both and pressing play on the TV.

It ended up never actually storming, but with Edge sacked out on the couch next to him, actually relaxing for once, Sans didn’t see it as any kind of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for yastaghr again!!
> 
> tags: fear of thunderstorms, bad coping, cleaning as coping, hurt/comfort


	10. Kustard- Checking You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for an anon :D
> 
> tags: mild spice, sans being sans, red being lazy
> 
> enjoy :D

Red glanced up from his perch just above the ground, his bones lax and stress free for once. Living on the surface in a universe that didn’t expect him to be in constant fight or flight did that to a guy. 

Sans was standing above him, a dopey looking grin on his face, and god if Red didn’t want to smooch it right off him. Still, that would require making an actual effort to move, and his body was so relaxed he wasn’t sure he could move right now if he wanted to.

(That was a lie. If there was some threat, some danger to him and the one he loved most, he’d be out of this hammock, a bone through their throat by the time his feet hit the ground running.)

“Wha’s up, Sansy?” he finally asked, blinking lazily up at Sans who was still just standing there, staring.

“Checking you out.” Sans said, brutally honest and damn if Red didn’t appreciate a man with honesty. 

Stretching out, Red felt the hem of his shirt rise a little, probably showing a little more bone than Sans was expecting given the way his eyelights dilated. 

“Well how’sa’bout you come check me out a little closer, huh?” Red asked, winking as Sans gave him an unimpressed, but unbearably interested look.

“Maybe I will.” Sans said, taking a short step forward, leaning down suddenly to be in Red’s face, his mouth hovering just over his own. Red took an involuntary breath, but Sans just hovered, grinning.

“Maybe I won’t.”

And with that he’d taken a shortcut, probably back into the house to get a snack or two, maybe even a drink out of the special cabinet, and well. Red was certainly willing to give that some serious consideration. After a bit of a nap.


	11. Edgepuff- Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for Jen!!
> 
> tags: Papyrus/Edge, back injury, vent fic, hurt/comfort
> 
> enjoy :D

Edge grimaced as he sat down on the couch, shifting carefully on his pelvis as he tried very hard not to cry out. Having cracks and breaks were nothing new, but this was a pain that spread from the base of his spine into his hips, then down to his patella. It was annoying as hell, given that he had things he’d wanted to do today, but given his inability to sit up straight, he thought perhaps sitting would be the best course of action. For now.

He heard more than saw Papyrus coming, the rattle of his wheelchair creaking and groaning as he pushed it to all time high speeds. He came around the corner of the hallway, his arms pushing the wheels along as he stopped just in front of Edge. Holding out the tigerbalm, Papyrus’ sockets crinkled as Edge reached for it, then stopped, eyes shut tight against the pain. 

“Dear, I do believe it's time to head to a healer.” Papyrus said, careful, and Edge waved his hand, the other settled just at the small of his back.

“Nonsense, it’ll heal on its own. I just need to give it time!”

Papyrus’ glance was less than impressed, but Edge was prepared with one just as deadpan. 

“If you really think so…” Papyrus finally said, doubtful gaze settled on Edge as he finally reached out to take the balm, gently rubbing the substance into the cartilage of his lower spine. The relief was almost instant, but the burning was nearly too much for the first few minutes. 

“Ugh, I hate this.” Edge grumped, leaning back into the couch even as he grimaced at the pain the movement made. 

Papyrus pushed his chair to the couch, using his upper body to swing himself beside Edge. Leaning up against his side, gently of course, he took his hand in his own.

“I know, but we’ll get through it together.”

Edge sighed, but nodded. Whatever happened, he was sure that they would most definitely be able to get through it together.


	12. Honeymustard- Headaches and Music Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also for Jen!!
> 
> tags: fluff, adhd things
> 
> enjoy ^^

“Don’t you worry, don’t you worry chiiilllddddd~”

Red sighed, covering his skull with a pillow as he listened to Stretch, once again, start on the same refrain of a long dead song. This had been going on for a good hour now, just Stretch on his laptop, earbuds in as he listened to the song on repeat. 

Red loved his honeybun, he really did, but honest to the stars if he had to hear that particular phrase one more fucking time he was going to lose it.

“Babe, you okay?” 

He glanced up, finding Stretch staring down at him with a concerned look. Removing the pillow a bit, Red decided to be semi honest.

“I got a bit of a headache…” Which was true, just not the whole truth. Red wasn’t about to put a damper on Stretch’s mood, not when he’d been doing so well for so long, but again, the looping song lyrics were about to drive him mad.

“Oh, I’m sorry I’ll keep it down.” Stretch whispered, clicking something on his screen that made the brightness go down a few notches. Red felt some relief just from that, but his main source of the stuff came when Stretch seemed to finally, finally get tired of the song and click onto something different. 

Now he was laughing at some random video, likely a game or experiment, and well. If it made him happy, Red was happy.

Just so long as he wasn’t singing anymore, Red was golden. 

Soon enough he was asleep, Stretch noticing after he’d started snoring. Shaking his head with a grin, he turned back on the song, giving a glance to his datemate every once in a while to make sure he’d stayed asleep. 

He didn’t want to be the cause of headaches, after all. Grinning, he clicked back into his minecraft world, ready to take on the hordes of zombies that had come for his villagers. 

Headache indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!


End file.
